Stun Rifle
|type = Assault rifle |designer = Unknown |origin = Unknown |source = Top 50 Decoder |price = $3600 |gradeA = |gradeB = |gradeC = |damage = 25 / 4 |damageB = 98 / 126 |damageC = 119 / 126 |accuracy = 90% |recoil = 15% |rateoffire = 90% |weightloaded = 7% |knockback = 12% |stun = 61% |magazine = 30 / 90 |fire = Automatic |ammotype = 5.56 NATO |reloadtime = 3.0 seconds |addon = |used = Human |system = stunrifle |zombiez = 20}} }}Stun Rifle is an assault rifle in Counter-Strike Online. Overview :This weapon can be obtained from Top 50 Decoder. This is an assault rifle fed with 30 rounds of 5.56 NATO. It uses Energy Storage System technology that can release the accumulated energy into electrical shock to stun the enemies when reloading the gun. The electrical attack cannot pass through objects or players. :Detailed Description: An electric attack that stretches during reloading time causes a persistent attack of 80% stiffness to nearby enemies, causing damage to Normal 4, Zombie 126, and Scenario 126 per tick. Advantage *High damage *High accuracy *high rate of fire *Light weight *High stun power *Long range attack *The electrical attack shot multiple enemies at once *During reload can cover the user from enemies Disadavantage *High recoil *Low knockback power *The electrical attack easily run dry and need long time to charge *Slow reload time *The electrical attack cannot pass through objects or players. Release date *South Korea: 19 October 2017. *Taiwan/Hong Kong: 24 October 2017. *China: 25 October 2017. *Japan: 25 October 2017. *Indonesia: 14 March 2018. *CSNZ: 25 April 2018. Tips General *The Energy Storage System can hold up to 8 bars of energy and it takes 3 seconds to fill each bar. It charges regardless of if you're holding it or not. A full reload will consume 6 bars. *It can chain 8 enemies up to 4 meters away from you, and up to 3 meters away from your first target. *The damage of the lightning scales with the amount of ammo remaining in the magazine prior to reload. At 29, it has 200 base damage. At 0, 500. *Not recommended to use the electrical attack in normal matches since it deals a very low damage and doesn't affect the enemy movement. Zombie Hero *This is best used in combination with a high-damage melee weapon such as Dual Sword Phantom Slayer. It can be used easily to stop zombies in their tracks and line up for the killing blow. *Its bullets have base damage on par with AUG Guardian, but don't penetrate armor very well. *The Energy Storage System ensures you to never be caught out while reloading it. However, it does stun the enemy. Be sure to always keep distance with zombies. *Pay attention to how much energy remains when you're attacking the zombies. Use it wisely since the energy can easily run dry and need a quite long time to charge up. **When the magazine is empty and the electrical energy is available, switch into a secondary or a melee weapon to keep the energy. When the enemy approaches, switch back. Zombie Scenario *Not recommended to use for Hard levels due to its poor damage and lack of competency. **In Normal or Easy difficulties, this weapon is useful when surrounded by a horde of zombies. *The bullet does 75 damage per shot to barriers and 500-800 to bosses. The electrical attack can't be triggered by barriers but deals 1,000 damage per second to bosses. *In Easy 1 and 2 difficulties, it can be a good weapon of choice due to the lightning's zombie-clearing potential, but often loses out to weapons with splash damage. Gallery File:Stunrifle_viewmodel.png|View model File:Stunrifle_sas.png|SAS with Stun Rifle File:Mbanner_171019_02oouemsn.jpg|Korea poster File:Stunrifle_screenshot.jpg|Screenshot 2018 0314 1547 04 0.jpg|Obtained from decoder File:Stunrifle_hud.png|HUD icon Shoot sound Ditto, during the reloading File:CSNZ Stun Rifle Gameplay File:CSO 카스온라인 스턴라이플 리뷰 (Stern Rifle Review) File:CSO_CSN_Z_Weapon_Review_Stun_Rifle File:CSO_閃擊斯特恩%2B極道滅殺，絕配。Stun_Rifle_complements_Phantom_Slayer_perfectly. Trivia *The weapon model is based on the Daewoo K1A while the lightning mechanism is based on the JANUS-7. The lightning is stronger if reloaded when the ammo is zero, which reuses the mechanism from VULCANUS-3. *There are three different idle animations, when out of energy, charging energy, and full energy. *The maximum range of the electrical attack is 7 meters. Category:Assault rifle Category:5.56mm user Category:High rate of fire weapons Category:High accuracy weapons